


mistake

by hegaveallhecouldgiveher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegaveallhecouldgiveher/pseuds/hegaveallhecouldgiveher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River lay on a purple float in her swimsuit, her eyes closed as she basked in the library’s tranquil silence. One of her hands rested behind her head while the other trailed the soapy water as she slowly drifted. The Doctor straightened his bowtie and cleared his throat slightly, unsure if disturbing his wife would be a wise move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow River/Doctor shippers! I have been an anonymous "kudos" leaver for the longest time, and I finally cracked and created this account. Depending on what I feel like writing, I can write uber-fluffy River/Doctor and unbearably angsty River/Doctor. I've had some ideas in mind for a while, and I finally have an outlet for them, so stay tuned!
> 
> This was inspired by the tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP taking a bubble bath together.
> 
> Not sure if I need a disclaimer, but I own nothing that correlates to BBC's Doctor Who.

The Doctor called out for River as he wandered the narrow TARDIS halls. His wife had seemingly dropped off the face of the universe. He continued checking door to door until he reached the library and peeked around the corner. There he saw his wife relaxing amidst the dreamy white bubbles that covered the length of the swimming pool. River lay on a purple float in her swimsuit, her eyes closed as she basked in the library’s tranquil silence. One of her hands rested behind her head while the other trailed the soapy water as she slowly drifted. The Doctor straightened his bowtie and cleared his throat slightly, unsure if disturbing his wife would be a wise move.

 

“Hello Sweetie,” chimed River with her eyes shut, not moving a single muscle as her husband stumbled through the doorway, the flush on his face betraying his embarrassment of being caught.

 

“Oh- uh. Er... River,” the Doctor mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“Spit it out, Sweetie. You were going to ask anyways.”

 

River chuckled as she maintained her relaxed position. The Doctor glanced around the pool, once again taking in the mountains of what seemed to be soapy clouds coating the top, and the question he yearned to ask rushed from his mouth.

 

“How do you get the bubbles in the pool? I mean, it’s like a giant bubble bath! Imagine having a bubble bath in here every day!”

 

The Doctor’s voice rose in excitement as he bounced on his toes enthusiastically and he added, “We could even have giant multi-dimensional bubble bath parties!”

 

The Madman rubbed his hands together and giggled. River smiled fondly at her husband.

 

“The Old Girl whipped it up for me. She knew I needed a chance to unwind.”

 

The Doctor sputtered, gaping.

 

“Sexy never makes me bubble baths! She- She only does it because she likes you more!”

 

River’s smile grew larger and her voice took on a teasing lilt.

 

“Hole-in-one, Sweetie.”

 

The Doctor’s mouth dropped even more as he pointed at his wife accusingly. He desperately tried to think of a comeback but was only able to manage, “Not cool River! Definitely not cool!”

 

The Doctor harrumphed as he folded his arms, pouting, as though he were a child denied the privilege of ice cream. How dare River act so smug about it, he mused as he glared at his wife, who remained in the exact same position she had been in when he’d entered.

 

A devilish smile gradually appeared on the Doctor as he formulated a brilliant plan that would wipe the smirk off River’s face. He swiftly galvanized into action as he deftly removed his bowtie and unclipped his braces, tossing them to the side as he began to work on his button-down shirt. He then bent over and quickly removed both of his boots, throwing them by the entrance. Left with nothing but his trousers, the Doctor backed up as far up against the wall as he could press himself and took a starting stance. River shifted her head and slit one eye, curious as to what her husband was doing, and both eyes quickly flew open in alarm as a tall, gangly figure barreled straight towards her.

 

River had no time to react as her husband yelled, “Geronimo!” jumping as high and as far as his flailing limbs could manage. A loud splash resounded throughout the room as he hit the water right in front of River’s float, the force of his landing flipping it right over as soap and water flew everywhere.

 

The Doctor surfaced, grinning as he waited for his wife to reappear. She slowly rose to the surface like an alligator, the colossal mountain of bubbles piled in her mane of golden hair preceding her. The Doctor’s smirk faded as a malicious gleam materialized in River’s eyes and an evil smile spread across her face.

 

The Oncoming Storm gulped, realizing his mistake, and backed up slowly as River advanced, prowling towards him and seeking her sweet revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews/constructive criticism appreciated! :)


End file.
